Hired Bounty
by mah29732
Summary: Katz, Courage's old nemesis has hired Skulker to hunt him down. But Skulker has formulated a strategy that would help Katz be able to accomplish further damage toward Courage and toward his family instead...
1. Katz's Hired Hunter

Hired Bounty

Chapter 1: Katz's Hired Hunter

Katz, one of Courage the Cowardly Dog's adversaries had failed into implementing his revenge against Courage time and time again. So instead, Katz has decided to call upon one of the full most experienced bounty hunters to track down the so-called stupid dog which has always out manages to out smart him.

"This is quite hard for me to tell you" said Katz to Skulker whom he hired to hunt Courage who was in his private room, "but I need your help."

"And why should I be the one to help you?" asked Skulker, "What's in it for me?"

"You'd get this load of suitcase cash I have" replied Katz as he showed Skulker the suitcase with the money inside.

"Hmm, sounds like we have a deal" replied Skulker as he shook Katz's hand.

"Now here's the location of where you can find that dreadful dog" said Katz.

The scene then switches to where Courage is sleeping outside the farm house on the front porch with Muriel on her rocking chair knitting some clothes, along with Eustace fixing up his truck.

"Isn't it such a lovely day?" asked Muriel to Courage who was still fast asleep but not so much to hear her speak which he then nodded as a yes with a reply.

"Yea, I guess it's okay" added Eustace as he was still quite busy fixing his truck.

"I'm going to head back inside to get some more tea" said Muriel, "you and Eustace can stay outside."

As Muriel went inside the house, Courage was sleeping quite peacefully and very content. He didn't notice that Skulker was hovering just above the house trying to figure out what to do on how to dispose of Courage.

"Hmm" thought Skulker as his high-tech gear began to zoom on where Courage was sleeping, "there's that dog I was hired to get. I wonder what sort of devices I should use to dispose him. None of my ghost hunting weapons may not be of any sort of use. Perhaps I should really give him a signal that I'm here to hunt him first."

While Skulker was trying to find a way how to hunt Courage, Eustace was finished fixing up his truck.

"I'm heading back inside to rest" said Eustace, "don't let anything happen to my truck you stupid dog."

As Eustace went back into the house, Skulker then thought of an idea on how to get Courage's attention so first he floated right down toward here Courage was still sleeping. He then propped up some sort of loud speaker from his high-tech armor and then began to sound it off quite loud which scared Courage waking him up to see some sort of ghostly hunter in front of him.

"Now that I got your attention dog" said Skulker, "I'm going to ensure that you would be hunted down for good. But first, a little of this!"

Courage then cowered behind the pillow trying to hide thinking that Skulker was going to aim his laser at him. Instead, he aimed his advance laser weapon at Eustace's truck and fired right at it turning the truck into nothing more than scrap metal.

"See you later dog" said Skulker as he laughed by disappearing.

"What's all the racket?" asked Muriel as she quickly came into the scene with Eustace.

"Say, where the heck did my truck go?!" cried Eustace as he noticed his truck was totally destroyed then Eustace's anger then began to focus on Courage and began to grab him by the neck, "You stupid dog, you did this!"

"Eustace, stop it!" cried Muriel as she then took the frying pan she held in her hand and smashed it right on Eustace's head.

"What did I do?!" cried Eustace.

"Come now Eustace, Courage couldn't have been behind destroying your truck" said Muriel.

"You're taking sides with that stupid dog?!" cried Eustace.

As Muriel and Eustace began to argue who was responsible for the destruction of the truck, Skulker was secretly overseeing everything while still invisible.

"This is very entertaining" laughed Skulker, "people hitting people and also hitting my target. Maybe I should use this sort of strategy to get that dog in trouble and the dumb farmer would probably do my job for me."

Meanwhile, back inside the house, Eustace was still quite angry and he wanted to try to call a repair man to try to be able to rebuild his truck the way it use to be.

"I'm going to call a repairman" said Eustace, "I'm probably sure he can fix my truck to look as good as new."

"I'm sorry Eustace" said Muriel, "but I don't think that no repairman can repair anything like that. You would have to get a new truck."

"New truck, but where the heck am I going to get a new truck?" cried Eustace as he began to also form tears in his eyes, "I want my old truck back! That stupid dog did this, I just know it!"

But as Eustace began to keep on crying, Skulker was also screening his progress to Katz who just also happen to be currently a car dealer in No Where who was watching this.

"Are you getting all of this?" asked Skulker to Katz on the other line, "I just sent some of my probes to spy on the occupants of the house."

"Yes, yes" said Katz as he began to form an evil grin on his face, "you may have not taken out my target with one blow, but I think I can work with this plan of yours. I also happen to have the right sort of vehicle that can mimic the old form of the farmer's old truck which is really a high-tech decoy where you can tap yourself right into it. The farmer would soon follow through being our little useful idiot."

"You got that right" laughed Skulker who was enjoying Eustace's rants against Courage and Muriel hitting his head with a frying pan.

Meanwhile, Courage was still worried that the ghost hunter might come back for him.

"I know I wasn't the one behind the destruction of Eustace's truck" said Courage, "or my name isn't Crazy Larry and it's not."


	2. The Car Sale

Chapter 2: The Car Sale

Poor Eustace, his all time favorite vehicle-his truck was blown to pieces by what he blamed on poor Courage. But Courage himself saw the whole entire thing and was determine to prove to the farmer that he wasn't the one who destroyed the truck. How could a small pink dog destroy such a vehicle like that anyway? Courage ran right inside where Eustace was busy on the phone in an attempt to try to find a good repairman.

"Eustace, I really think you shouldn't blame Courage for the destruction of your truck" said Muriel.

"You're just keeping on siding with that stupid dog because you're protecting him!" shouted Eustace as he was about to dial the number on the phone.

"That's ridiculous" said Muriel, "if Courage does do any wrong things, I would promptly scold him for it. But this is one incident I believe that a small pink dog like Courage could accomplish such a deed like destroying your truck."

"That stupid dog did destroy my truck and I'm going to have proof of it one way or another" replied Eustace in quite a grumbling mood.

"Suit it yourself" said Muriel as she walked off from the scene to make more tea, "I'm making more tea and when I get back you better cool right down."

"It's not fair" sighed Eustace as he then began to cry, "I know that stupid dog destroyed my truck."

Courage then saw the opportunity to approach Eustace who was sitting in his favorite chair weeping for his truck trying to show that it was a ghost hunter known as Skulker who was behind the destruction of his truck. As Courage changed himself into Skulker trying to show Eustace in a demonstration what happen to his truck.

"Get away from me you stupid dog!" scolded Eustace as he then kicked Courage right against the wall, "I know it was you who done it, and I'm going to have to prove to Muriel on this one way or another. Maybe some television would help."

As Eustace then grabbed the remote controller, he then began to change through the various channels. Many of the channels usually had nothing on that was interesting to Eustace as usual. That is, until he came across a commercial where Katz was playing as a phony car dealer.

"Hello potential customer" said Katz on the television screen, "has your favorite vehicle been recently demolished for some odd reason or do you believe that somebody was responsible for it that you know?"

"Yes, yes!" cried Eustace as he got up from his chair and began to head over to the television screen, "It's as almost if you're spying on my problems in order to try to fix them."

"Well then" said Katz, "come on down to the new No Where Crazy Car Dealership, and also if you happen to have no form of transportation of any type to get to the dealership, all you have to do is call the number on the screen and transportation for you will be right on your way."

"That's for me" laughed Eustace with quite joy as he picked up the phone and began to dial the number to which Courage then began to be suspicious of why Katz would be interested in selling Eustace a new vehicle.

"Oh, I know this is going to end very badly, but I know that I have to follow the farmer even if he doesn't like me" said Courage to himself, "I just hope that ghost doesn't show up."

A few minutes later after Eustace dialed the number on the television screen, a bus approached the farm house with of course, Katz being at the wheel of the bus and also Skulker secretly inside the bus being invisible.

"Muriel" said Eustace as he was leaving the house, "I'm going to get myself a new truck."

"Well, if it'll cool you off and make you happy" replied Muriel who was sipping some tea in the dinning room to which she then turned to Courage and gave him a nod to go and follow Eustace.

"Oh, I don't like that nod, but I know I got to follow him anyway" said Courage as he swallowed a large gulp of air and began to follow Eustace.

"Sorry" said Katz as he noticed Courage was following Eustace onto the bus, "but no dogs allowed."

"This is just mine kind of car sales man" laughed Eustace, "you heard him you stupid dog."

Eustace then grabbed poor Courage and kicked him a few feet away from the bus to which after Courage got up from the ground, his teeth were all messed up but he was alright. Once that was through, Katz then began to give the nod to Skulker who was sitting behind him while invisible to go and finish the job he was ordered to do.

"Finish the job here if you can" whispered Katz softly toward Skulker.

"Say, there's no body behind you" said Eustace as he noticed Katz's suspicious tone of voice.

"Uh, I'm uh, communicating by radio to some of my sales people who are ordering more cars and trucks for my new dealership" replied Katz with a good alibi.

"Works for me" laughed Eustace as he then walked onto the bus and began to seat himself, "say, where the heck are the other customers.

"Oh, we're new here in town, you're the first customer so you'll get dibs on our latest truck model" replied Katz.

"Sure sounds sweet to me" said Eustace as he simply just relaxed while Katz began to start the engine on the bus.

Meanwhile, while the bus was leaving the farm house, Courage had managed to recover from Eustace kicking him right up in the air and noticed that the bus was already leaving.

"Oh, if there was only some sort of way for me to run toward that bus at a fast speed" said Courage.

"Why that's an excellent idea" said Skulker who appeared right in front of Courage, "maybe you ought to be running from me you stupid dog!"

Courage responded by screaming quite loudly with the sight of Skulker and began to ran off toward where the bus was heading with Skulker closely following behind.


	3. To The Car Dealership

Chapter 3: To The Car Dealership

Courage was desperately trying to outrun a notorious ghost bounty hunter only known as Skulker. The poor pink dog was trying to catch up toward the bus which Katz was driving.

"I have to get to that bus!" cried Courage as he then noticed Skulker right behind him targeting him with an advance laser weapon.

"Now I have you right where I want you, you stupid dog!" laughed Skulker.

As Skulker fired away, Courage managed to dodge the oncoming attacks as best as he could. Courage eventually made it toward a window of the bus of where Eustace was sitting. He jumped up and down trying to warn Eustace, but Katz also had a television set inside the bus which Eustace was too busy watching the sort of programs on it.

"Don't bother me, I'm busy" said Eustace who ignored Courage's concerns to which he then turned toward Katz who was at the wheel, "say, why don't you go and drive faster?"

"You have just read my mind" replied Katz as he noticed Courage in his rear view mirror trying to desperately catch up and escape Skulker who was currently chasing him.

"So step on it already!" shouted Eustace who was quite impatient to get a new truck.

"Very well then" said Katz as he then began to speed up the bus.

Poor Courage, he couldn't keep up with his arch nemesis Katz, as Katz increased the speed of the bus and headed straight toward town which would take Courage at least half an hour or so in walking distance to get there. Courage was quite out of breath as the bus drove off and then he noticed that he was all alone with Skulker.

"Now I have you, you stupid dog" said Skulker to which he grabbed Courage by the neck, "but what I don't get is that why I would have such a prey like you. You hardly fight back when I attack you, and you're not too much fun except to get you in trouble with that farmer."

"So are you going to let me go?" asked Courage.

"This seems too easy for me" replied Skulker, "too easy indeed. But it's still a load of fun away."

Skulker began to make his evil laugh as he was about to ready his advance weaponry targeting poor Courage who was too scared to fight. As Skulker continued his laughter, he never noticed that there was a shadow right behind him. Suddenly, something out of nowhere hits Skulker knocking him right unconscious. After the incident, the figure behind Skulker is revealed to be Muriel who heard Courage's screams for help while he was chasing that bus.

"I knew there was something suspicious about that person driving the bus' said Muriel who held a frying pan in her hand.

As Skulker slowly began to regain consciousness, he noticed that the old woman who was the farmer's wife had managed to somehow sneak up on him.

"You dare sneak up on Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter?!" cried Skulker.

"You better not hurt my Courage, I knew that Courage couldn't have destroyed Eustace's truck but the sort of weapons you carry makes you the most capable person of destroying the truck" replied Muriel, "Why did you do it?"

"Look, I'm not allowed to give out my information toward anyone, especially people like you" said Skulker.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to do this again" said Muriel as she used her frying pan hitting Skulker right on the head and knocking him unconscious again, "Courage, you have to go and find this car dealer, I'm sure he's the one who hired this ghost or whatever he is. Here, I think this spare jetpack of his can come in handy."

"Not again" said Skulker as he managed to recover from the second frying pan incident, "I'm getting the heck out of here. It's not worth hunting a stupid dog like this if it means getting hit by a frying pan."

Skulker then managed to get up and leave the entire No Where town. This gave Courage the green light to look freely for Katz and Eustace who had taken off. Courage used the jetpack that Muriel had took from Skulker and began to search the entire No Where town for Katz and Eustace. He then came across a strange car dealership that was suspiciously new in town that looked familiar to the car dealership shown in the commercial Eustace saw earlier.

"I guess this must be it" said Courage as he then landed right in the car dealership.

Meanwhile, inside the dealership's office, Katz was busy waiting for Skulker on what was taking him so long.

"I don't understand it" said Katz, "he should have finished that stupid dog by now. Where the heck is he?"

"Say, when the heck do I get my new truck?" asked Eustace as he came in after using the restroom in the office.

"Patience, patience Mr. Bagge" replied Katz, "you'll get your new truck soon enough."

"So where is it?" asked Eustace, "Where's the new truck you were going to show me?"

"Well since the person I was waiting for never arrived, I'm going to show you your new truck anyway" replied Katz.

"That works for me" said Eustace, "where the heck do we go?"

"Step right through this hallway and into the elevator" replied Katz as Katz walked with Eustace toward an elevator which began to lower themselves toward what seemed like a basement of some sort.

"Say, this is pretty strange to me to keep a new truck" replied Eustace.

"Oh, but this new model of truck is top secret" said Katz, "never really tested by the public and it's quite advance."

"Now you're really talking" laughed Eustace.

Meanwhile, up above, poor Courage was trying to find where Eustace could be and noticed that the so-called car dealership that Katz was running was nothing more than a fraud. There were only at least two or three cars that looked familiar to the television commercial he saw and then he noticed the office building of the dealership was also pretty suspicious.

"Oh, I know I'm not suppose to do this, but I got to" said Courage as he swallowed some air and began to head toward the dealership's office building.


	4. Eustace's Revelation

Chapter 4: Eustace's Revelation

Courage was scared to go down the elevator that he had found in the so-called car dealership which he had arrived in.

"I know I don't like this, but I have to do it" said Courage as he swallowed a gulp of air and pressed the button for the elevator, "the things that I do for love."

Meanwhile, while Courage was waiting for the elevator to come up, Eustace was very impatient with Katz in trying to show the top secret newest truck model for him to use.

"Where's my new truck, your ad promised me that I would get to see it" said Eustace to Katz.

"Patience, patience farmer" said Katz as he pressed a button on a computer console he was next to, "your new vehicle shall appear soon enough."

Suddenly, the platform elevator was revealing itself after Katz pressed some console buttons and a fancy new truck appeared as it was being lifted up. The new truck was quite shiny and Eustace had a smile on his face for one of the first few moments of his entire life.

"Now that's what I'm talking about a truck!" laughed Eustace as he celebrated with joy, "When do I get to test drive it?"

"Oh don't worry" said Katz as he also heard the elevator which he and Eustace came on was coming down, "you'll get your chance soon enough."

Meanwhile on the elevator, Courage was sweating like crazy as he didn't know what the heck to do.

"Oh, I don't know what to expect here" cried Courage as sweat began to drip down all over his forehead and also his back.

As the elevator made a halt, Courage poked his head right out of the door and noticed that Katz was there waiting for him along with Eustace who was just getting into the new truck.

"Stupid dog, don't you read, no dogs allowed here!" cried Eustace.

"Yes, farmer, yes" added Katz, "there are plenty of features on the new truck, why don't you test a few of them out say target that stupid dog over there?"

"Now that's a good idea to me" replied Eustace as he began to look at the complicated console of buttons on the truck which Eustace didn't know what to push first, "I don't know what the heck to push first."

"Just pick anyone, they all have their advance weaponry attached to them, designed rightfully to take care of any sort of pests" said Katz.

"Well, when you put it that way" laughed Eustace as he pressed a red button.

Suddenly a flamethrower appeared from the truck targeting Courage and fired right at him which Courage managed to leap right over the flames screaming for his life. Eustace was quite enthusiastic after that display and began to press other buttons on the truck which revealed several rockets that fired at Courage who managed to do his best to dodge them.

"This truck's a load of fun!" laughed Eustace as he was laughing at Courage's predicament.

But while Eustace was having the fun of his life, Skulker who was prepared to leave No Where entirely heard some laughter along with Courage's screams of terror.

"Say, that sounds like my old client is showing off his high-tech vehicle to that farmer, I wanted that high-tech truck!" cried Skulker.

While Skulker began to head toward the so-called car dealership, Katz and Eustace were enjoying seeing Courage run in terror trying to dodge the lasers, rockets, flames and other sort of advance weaponry the advance truck was carrying.

"This is more fun than watching television!" laughed Eustace.

"And to think I wasted that time hiring a ghostly bounty hunter to target that stupid dog" added Katz.

"What's that?" asked Eustace who caught Katz's suspicious tone.

"Oh, nothing" replied Katz, "just keep on firing at that pesky pink dog."

"You're the dealer" said Eustace as he continued his so-called fun.

Meanwhile, Skulker had finally arrived on the scene while still invisible and noticed that Eustace was having the time of his life targeting poor Courage.

"I normally don't do this sort of thing" said Skulker as he then prepared some sort of video camera to reveal a picture of the truth between Katz and himself, "but I think this should be even more fun than the sort of fun the farmer currently has."

Skulker then used his camera that was installed in his high-tech suit of showing himself making a deal with Katz and also Skulker being the one that destroyed Eustace's original truck.

"What, you're the one who was responsible for destroying my truck!" cried Eustace as he turned toward Katz.

"I don't know how that footage got there!" cried Katz as Eustace was turning the high-tech truck against Katz.

"You did one thing that makes me mad, and that's messing with my truck!" cried Eustace as he began to turn the high-tech truck's advance weaponry onto Katz.

"Uh, got to run" said Katz as he ran right toward the elevator screaming for his life, and began to press the up button on the elevator, "come on, come on!"

While the elevator went up toward the office building, Skulker while still invisible provided Eustace with some help by pressing the button on the advance high-tech truck that would send him toward the ground level with providing rocket boosters.

"Say, this new truck thinks of everything!" cried Eustace, "Now to get that rotten salesman!"

As Eustace with the truck's rockets boosted up toward the surface, Skulker appeared right in front of Courage, but not as an enemy toward him.

"Don't worry dog" said Skulker as he appeared in front of Courage, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just can't stand my old client betraying me like that, I wanted to test out that cool high-tech vehicle, well against you. But let's just call this a temporary pact between ourselves, shall we?"

"Uh, okay" replied Courage as he was lifted up on Skulker's shoulder, to which the ghostly bounty hunter turned invisible with Courage to head back up to the surface.

As they managed to head back to the surface, Skulker and Courage began to laugh together seeing Katz being tormented by Eustace with the new high-tech truck he was using. The scene then ends with Eustace driving Katz away from No Where town by firing lasers at him.


End file.
